Encore
by Prune BO
Summary: Oui, Buffy a renoncé à Spike après la visite de Riley et oui, elle a sans doute raison. Mais, sincèrement, n'avez-vous pas été étonnés de l'absence totale de "rechute" de Buffy la droguée de vampires honteuse, tiraillée entre morale et pulsions ? PWP.


**Auteure **: Prune.

**Pairing :** Buffy/Spike.

**Rating :** M, et pas qu'un peu.

**Disclaimer :** J'ai enlevé et séquestré Joss Whedon dans ma cave, mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à le persuader de me céder les droits de Buffy et des autres. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ils sont donc sa propriété, et je me contente de leur faire subir toutes sortes de choses sans en tirer le moindre denier.

**Cadre temporel :** Saison 6 de BtVS, entre_ Hell's bells_ et _Normal again_.

**Synopsis :** Oui, Buffy a renoncé à Spike après la visite de Riley et oui, elle a sans doute raison. Mais, sincèrement, n'avez-vous pas été étonnés de l'absence totale de "rechute" de Buffy la droguée de vampires honteuse, tiraillée entre morale et pulsions ?  
Cet OS, que j'accepte volontiers de qualifier de PWP, se donne pour périlleuse mission de pallier ce manque.

**Note :** Loin de moi l'idée de vous faire du chantage à la review mais j'avoue que je suis un peu stressée : c'est le premier lemon que j'écris, fanfictions et fictions confondues. Tout commentaire, positif ou négatif, est donc bienvenu, et j'espère m'améliorer dès le prochain !

* * *

**Encore**

* * *

Buffy referma doucement la porte de la maison, sans un bruit, presque comme si elle ne l'avait jamais ouverte. Elle se tortilla pour s'extraire de son manteau jaune moutarde, le pendit à la patère près du miroir de l'entrée et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Ce bref effort l'avait vidée de toute énergie. Ces temps-ci, elle ne pouvait plus faire deux pas sans prier pour une sieste. Et le service au Doublemeat n'arrangeait rien : le simple fait de rester immobile derrière ce comptoir l'exténuait. Au début, elle avait cru que la nouvelle manager serait plus chaleureuse que feu Manny mais, désormais, ses discours enthousiastes sur la réalisation personnelle par le travail et ses encouragements assortis de sourires aux dents blanches lui donnaient juste envie de s'exploser la tête sur la machine à glace. Manny avait au moins le mérite d'être pittoresque.

Buffy s'étira un peu et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Toutes ces odeurs de graisse ne lui laissaient guère d'appétit mais elle sentait qu'elle avait bien besoin d'un verre d'eau. Glacée, si possible. Elle lui ferait plus d'effet comme ça. Depuis quelques temps, la Tueuse penchait toujours vers les extrêmes : eau glacée, soupe brûlante, jeans trop serrés… Mais il semblait n'y avoir rien à faire : en dépit de toutes les petites tortures qu'elle s'imposait, elle se sentait toujours détachée de tout. Frigide. Sauf avec…

Buffy ouvrit le frigo que Dawn avait décoré de tous ces magnets stupides et plongea la tête à l'intérieur.

Non, elle ne devait pas penser à Spike. C'était du passé, et elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Le croiser au « mariage » d'Alex et Anya avait été suffisamment difficile pour qu'elle se laisse aller en plus à penser à lui alors qu'il n'était même pas là. Où était-il, d'ailleurs ? Probablement affalé dans sa crypte, sur son fauteuil défoncé, regardant une série stupide avec une bière à la main. Ou alors dehors avec son cuir sur le dos, en train de se battre… Buffy cligna des yeux et fixa un yaourt à la pomme avec intensité. Il y avait un tas de choses qu'elle se refuserait toujours à admettre sur elle-même, mais ça, le combat et l'effet qu'il avait sur elle… Ca avait toujours été, même du temps de Riley.

Elle se força à détacher ses pensées du vampire sanguinaire pour les diriger sur Riley. Oui, Riley. Un homme solide, sûr, aimant. A son contact, elle avait réussi à retrouver ses esprits et à mettre fin à cette liaison qui la dégradait. Oh, les choses étaient tellement plus simples, plus saines avec Riley. Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé partir ?

Buffy fixa les gouttes de condensation qui s'étaient formées sur le fond du frigo et le ferma à la hâte. Dès qu'elle était immobile, elle perdait la notion du temps. Au lieu de chercher un verre, elle tourna à fond le robinet d'eau froide et humidifia abondamment sa nuque et son visage. Qu'allait-elle faire, maintenant ? Si elle se sentait constamment au bout du rouleau, elle parvenait de moins en moins à trouver le sommeil, et elle savait que ce soir ne ferait pas exception. Peut-être pouvait-elle essayer de trouver quelque chose à la télévision. Elle se doutait bien que tomber sur un programme correct relèverait du miracle mais il fallait bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose, non ? Après tout, beaucoup de gens regardaient la télé le soir…

Elle se traîna jusqu'au salon, s'affala sur le canapé et soupira en s'apercevant que la télécommande n'était pas à portée de main. Dawn la rangeait toujours dans des endroits impossibles. Elle avait probablement glissé sous les coussins du divan. Elle allait se lever pour les soulever quand son regard fut aspiré par l'écran de la télé devant elle. Le carré noir, parfaitement lisse, semblait lui faire de l'œil. Buffy eut la brève mais implacable impression qu'il s'agissait de la parfaite solution à ses problèmes. Être aspirée par le néant. Après tout, elle était tellement vide. Il était intenable pour du vide de naviguer en eaux pleines, et elle vivait cet intenable tous les jours. Si seulement tout pouvait devenir aussi noir, aussi parfaitement lisse et inexistant que cet écran de télé. Même si ç'avait encore été possible, elle n'aurait pu envisager de danser jusqu'à s'immoler comme elle l'avait fait quelques mois auparavant. C'était encore trop de mouvement pour elle. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir tout arrêter, comme ça, tout de suite, juste en appuyant sur le bouton d'une télécommande. Mais, comme d'habitude, des proches trop bien intentionnés avaient mis l'appareil hors de portée.  
Lasse, Buffy s'agenouilla par terre et commença à sortir les coussins du canapé, mécaniquement, comme un automate.

- C'est ça que tu cherches, amour ?

La Tueuse eut l'impression que son cœur manquait un battement et tourna vivement la tête.

Sans surprise, Spike était là, accoudé au buffet avec nonchalance. Il portait son éternel uniforme d'étudiant déchu, jeans et tee-shirt noirs, long manteau de cuir. Ses cheveux blonds étaient un peu ébouriffés. On aurait dit qu'il s'était battu. En réalité, il avait juste attendu planté dans le salon pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité - un concept qui lui était familier – et n'avait trouvé d'autre loisir que de tripoter ses cheveux en examinant pour la millième fois au moins les quelques photos de famille qui peuplaient la pièce. Autrefois, il n'aurait sans doute pas résisté à l'envie de monter dans la chambre de Buffy dans l'espoir de trouvailles plus affriolantes, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux la jouer fine, ce soir. Et puis il n'était plus l'homme qu'il avait été. Hors de question de vénérer trois bouts de chiffon sous prétexte qu'ils appartenaient à la Tueuse. Il n'était plus cette lavette dépendante et en demande, à présent. Non, maintenant, c'était lui qui menait la danse. Ce soir, il aurait ce qu'il était venu chercher.  
Sous les yeux de sa blonde d'amante, il agita la télécommande d'un air insupportable.

- Dégage, Spike ! aboya Buffy avec plus de force qu'elle n'en avait manifesté durant les trois derniers jours.

Pourtant, le Spike en question ne semblait nullement impressionné.

- Mais je tremble… On dirait que Buffy la banlieusarde va me régler mon compte ! Sérieusement, c'est pour mener cette vie-là que tu m'as laissé tomber, Tueuse ?

Spike fit un pas en avant et Buffy recula jusqu'à être bloquée par le canapé. Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'approcher, ça non.

- Ce que je fais de mes journées ne te regarde pas. Maintenant, rends-moi cette saleté de télécommande et retourne moisir dans ta crypte.

Spike eut ce rire de gorge – totalement insupportable – et s'alluma une cigarette. Le briquet argent claqua sèchement dans la pénombre.

- Tu es devenue bien vindicative, amour. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Ca ne prend pas.

Il jeta la télécommande sur le tapis qui le séparait encore de Buffy. Elle se brisa dans un pathétique froissement de métal. En deux enjambées, le vampire s'approcha suffisamment près du canapé pour pouvoir saisir sa proie par les épaules.

- Qui crois-tu tromper avec ta vie de jeune fille bien rangée ? Pas tes amis, en tout cas. Pas Dawn. Et pas même ce bon vieux Rupert. Ils se demandent tous ce qui t'arrive, Buffy. Ils veulent tous savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas « normale »… Tu n'arriveras pas à les satisfaire.

Il la retourna violemment pour se plaquer contre son dos, le bras qui tenait la cigarette l'enserrant en travers de la poitrine.

- Alors pourquoi ne t'autorises-tu pas à faire ce qui te satisfait, toi ?

Buffy se raidit contre le ventre du vampire. Sa voix était basse, mais il semblait crier et se moquer d'elle tout à la fois. Elle tenta de se dégager de son étreinte avant de se rendre compte que ses gestes étaient anormalement mous pour quelqu'un qui aurait vraiment voulu s'enfuir. Mais ça ne faisait rien. Contre lui ou pas, il allait falloir avoir cette discussion une nouvelle fois, de toute façon. Elle se laissa donc aller contre son torse, mécaniquement, comme un automate. Sauf que cet automate-là pouvait vivre et ressentir bien plus intensément que celui qui soulevait les coussins, préparait le déjeuner de Dawn et encaissait des hamburgers au Doublemeat Palace, elle le savait bien.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Spike. Ca ne peut pas marcher entre nous, et ça n'a aucun sens. Je suis la Tueuse, tu es un vampire, et ta puce ne change rien. Tu es un serial killer en prison, ni plus ni moins. Je me suis laissée aller, c'est vrai… Mais ça n'était pas juste et ça ne doit pas se reproduire. Je ne peux pas t'aimer. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi.

Sa voix lui semblait tanguer sur les mots, prononçant l'un avec fermeté, l'autre avec une faiblesse de petite fille. Le bras toujours appuyé sur la poitrine de Buffy, Spike approcha sa cigarette de sa bouche et tira une taffe. Avait-il seulement écouté ? Buffy répéta :

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi.

La main libre du vampire glissa sur sa cuisse droite, de bas en haut.

- Tu es sûre de ça, Tueuse ?

Sa main froide se posa entre ses cuisses, frottant doucement contre le jean. Buffy ferma la bouche pour réprimer un gémissement et se colla plus fort contre lui. Elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle mouillait. Elle mouillait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu agiter la télécommande. Son odorat de vampire était bien trop aiguisé pour manquer ça, et il le lui avait fait remarquer à de nombreuses reprises du temps où ils couchaient encore ensemble.

- Tu sais que je le sens… murmura Spike, se frottant contre son dos pour abraser l'érection qui naissait déjà entre ses propres cuisses.

Buffy ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer quelque chose, que ce n'était pas le désir qui faisait l'amour, ou n'importe quoi d'autre encore mais, au lieu de ça, elle reçut entre ses lèvres le pouce du vampire et le suçota un instant, juste un instant. Il le retira de sa bouche pour le glisser dans son sexe déjà humide, imprimant un léger mouvement circulaire. Quand avait-il déboutonné son jean, mon dieu ?

Buffy reversa sa tête en arrière, sur l'épaule de son amant. Sur l'épaule de son _ancien_ amant. Elle devait s'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas coucher avec Spike, pas maintenant. Elle avait déjà réussi à passer tant de semaines sans lui, elle ne pouvait pas tout gâcher comme ça, juste parce qu'il s'était imposé dans son salon en le demandant. Car oui, il n'avait eu qu'à l'attraper et à faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle ne s'était même pas défendue. Buffy aurait voulu crever de honte. N'était-elle donc qu'une bête, pour se laisser mener ainsi par la voracité de ses instincts ? Lorsqu'elle avait rompu avec lui, elle savait pourtant que c'était la bonne décision à prendre. La seule qui fût envisageable. Et elle continuait de le savoir. Il était clair qu'elle devait tout arrêter.

Spike glissa un doigt en elle, lui léchant l'épaule. Buffy se cambra encore, frottant ses fesses contre son denim tendu, déjà tellement tendu. Juste une autre seconde, comme ça, à se sentir vivante ; juste une autre seconde et elle…

- Spike, je…

- Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. souffla Spike à son oreille. Je sais. Mais tu es une droguée, Buffy, juste comme ta copine Willow. Ca la fait vibrer, tous ces sorts qui bouillonnent en elle… Et toi c'est pareil. Laisse-toi aller, Buffy… Tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur.

Il glissa un autre doigt en elle, augmentant la pression de son pouce sur le bouton de chair planté en haut de son sexe. Buffy gémit.

- Tous les drogués retombent un jour ou l'autre, amour, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Demain est un autre jour, tu verras bien… Mais ce soir c'est trop tard, tu ne crois pas ?

- Non, non...

Buffy secouait la tête mais, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Il était collé à ses fesses, la main dans son jean et elle gémissait déjà comme une chienne. Il était de toute évidence un peu tard pour jouer les jeunes femmes vertueuses. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle succombe ? Pourquoi là, maintenant… Et pourquoi ne disait-elle toujours rien ? Tous les deux, là, tous seuls dans le noir du salon... Ca ressemblait presque à un rêve. En un sens, Buffy pouvait très bien décider que c'en était un. Il n'y avait pas de spectateur, pas de témoin.

- Dawn… murmura-t-elle, soudain affolée.

Mais Spike continua à exciter son sexe, se contentant d'un léger ricanement.

- Il va falloir faire attention à ne pas crier trop fort, amour…

Il la plaqua plus fort contre ses hanches moulées de cuir et glissa sa cigarette dans sa bouche aux lèvres entrouvertes. Buffy tira une taffe sans réfléchir. La fumée poisseuse envahit sa gorge et elle inspira à fond, comme ivre. Sans se retourner, sans gêner le mouvement des doigts de Spike en elle, elle laissa sa propre main glisser en arrière pour toucher le sexe de son amant comprimé par le denim. Spike laissa échapper un soupir rauque. Il accéléra les gestes qu'il faisait en elle, comme pour la punir. Lorsqu'il sentit enfin les muscles se serrer à l'intérieur de la Tueuse, retenant ses doigts, il plaqua sa main sur le visage de la jeune femme pour bâillonner son orgasme. La tête de Buffy roula sur son épaule, comme frappée par la foudre.

Voilà, c'était fait. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise de s'en aller, maintenant.

Mais Spike la jeta à quatre pattes sur le tapis. Avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, il se colla à nouveau à son dos, ses mains retenant les siennes et, rageusement, écrasa sa cigarette sur le bras de Buffy Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la Tueuse. Elle allait ruer pour se libérer quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Plus répugnant, elle s'aperçut qu'elle éprouvait de la reconnaissance… et une curieuse excitation. La douleur, l'odeur de tabac et de chair brûlée la faisaient mouiller encore. Spike avait senti qu'elle aimerait ça. Elle essaya de se retourner pour s'allonger sur le tapis mais il la maintint à quatre pattes, lui ôtant son petit débardeur blanc, lui ôtant ses chaussures, lui ôtant son jean. Ce qui faisait le sel de leur relation, c'était le flou perpétuel entre dominant et dominé. Le plus souvent, c'était elle qui lui faisait mal. Mais Spike n'était pas un amant docile.

Il lui saisit les cheveux avec force, tourna son visage vers le sien et, pour la première fois de la soirée, ils s'embrassèrent. Un baiser rude, où les langues semblait se combattrent plutôt que s'emmêler. Buffy lui mordit la langue. Spike défit le bouton de son denim et libéra son sexe trop longtemps comprimé. Il eut un râle.

La Tueuse frissonna d'anticipation. Il allait la prendre dans l'instant, là, sur le tapis. Sa position soumise lui laissait la possibilité de le faire par où il le voudrait. Les joues rougies par la honte, elle souhaita soudain que ce soit par l'orifice non conventionnel. Elle brûlait de le sentir s'enfoncer profondément en elle, déchirer ses entrailles.

Au dessus d'elle, Spike avait retiré son tee-shirt. Son torse dur vint se coller contre le dos blanc de la Tueuse. Dans le creux de sa tombe, elle avait blanchi au point de lui ressembler. Fondues dans la pénombre, leurs pâleurs s'assortissaient.

Le vampire pesa de tout son poids sur le corps de Buffy Elle ploya jusqu'à ce que la bouche aux lèvres fines et à la voix moqueuse atteigne son oreille.

- Je sais comment tu veux que je te prenne, Tueuse... Je sais toujours ce que tu veux.

Les joues de Buffy s'embrasèrent à nouveau. Elle se tendit sous le corps de Spike, lui offrant une approbation muette. Mais un ricanement feutré lui fit comprendre qu'il ne semblait pas disposé à lui donner ce qu'elle demandait.

Au lieu de se sentir brusquement pénétrée comme elle s'y attendait, elle sentit les mains froides du vampire entourer ses genoux, papillonnantes, pour finalement se poser sur ses cuisses. Elles entamèrent un lent va-et-vient sur sa peau, semblant toujours à deux doigts de se poser entre ses jambes. Mais elles ne le faisaient jamais. Buffy se mit à haleter, au bord du supplice. Les mains de Spike allaient et venaient encore et encore sur ses cuisses, tantôt dures, ce qui l'obligeait à ravaler de petits cris, tantôt caressantes, presque fantomatiques, ce qui déclenchait chez Buffy des gémissements qu'elle avait peu à peu la sensation de ne plus contrôler. Elle sentait son sexe devenir toujours plus humide, se demandant même si le liquide intime n'allait pas finir par couler sur ses cuisses, par mouiller le tapis. Chaque muscle du torse de Spike pressé contre elle semblait s'imprimer dans son dos tant ils étaient proches, tant ils étaient absorbés l'un par l'autre. Buffy sentit les mains du vampire quitter brusquement ses cuisses pour attraper ses seins ronds, qu'il tira vers le sol, sans doute de toutes ses forces. Elle cria. Il lui mit la main sur la bouche juste à temps. De sa main libre, il prit entre ses doigts la pointe de chaque sein pour la tordre avec force. Dans sa douleur, Buffy s'aperçut qu'elle mouillait encore plus.

Enfin, Spike la retourna vivement sur le dos. Elle écarta les cuisses et il s'enfonça en elle, laissant échapper un gémissement rauque. La douceur de ses muqueuses chaudes, humides, tellement humides, toute cette tiédeur humaine autour de son sexe de vampire, tout ça le chavirait à chaque fois. Il commença à se mouvoir en elle par à-coups brutaux, vengeurs. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le priver de ça. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le priver d'elle. Il allait la punir pour tout ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Il baissa les yeux sur sa queue qui s'enfonçait rudement entre ses cuisses de jeune fille. Oh oui, il allait lui faire payer.

Buffy leva les mains pour capturer les épaules du vampire. Elle les pressa vers elle, comme pour l'inviter à la pénétrer plus profondément, à se montrer encore plus dur, plus violent avec elle. Les va-et-vient ralentirent. Elle laissa échapper un grondement de frustration. A quoi jouait-il donc ?

Au dessus d'elle, Spike la considérait différemment. Une tendresse absolue suintait de son regard. Ses yeux glacier étaient pudiquement fixés sur le visage de son amante, et sa main droite s'en approcha un instant pour caresser la blondeur de ses cheveux. Buffy se tortilla, insatisfaite. A quoi jouait-il, bon dieu ? Ce n'était pas ça qu'elle voulait !

Spike se pencha pour atteindre sa gorge et commença à y déposer de légers baisers, prenant son temps, suivant le dessins bleuté des veines qui affluaient sous la peau claire. Ses mains frôlèrent ses seins avec douceur, les prenant en coupe pour les caresser du bout des doigts. Sous ses lèvres, le cou de Buffy paraissait se dérober.

Cette dernière rua pour de bon, furieuse. Oui, parfois, il la dominait. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne dictait pas les règles du jeu. Toute soumise, toute passive qu'elle fût, c'était elle, elle qui se soumettait, elle qui disait stop, _elle_ qui décidait. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos du vampire, le griffant jusqu'à saigner, et elle lança, furibarde :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle avait presque hurlé. Spike leva vers elle de grands yeux innocents.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, amour ? Ca n'est pas bien ?

Ce visage auguste, cette intonation prévenante... Spike savait se montrer tendre à ses heures – même trop au goût de la Tueuse – mais, là, elle avait l'impression d'être prise par un autre homme. Pour une raison inconnue, cette impression lui déplut. Violemment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répéta-t-elle, plus furieuse encore. La rage lui donnait le souffle court. Ca n'est pas ça que je veux. Tu le sais !

Son ton accusateur déclencha chez le vampire un rictus si sardonique qu'elle comprit immédiatement. Il le faisait exprès, évidemment qu'il le faisait exprès !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Buffy ? demanda-t-il doucement, feignant toujours l'innocence, en lui caressant les seins.

Buffy eut un sifflement de dédain et se mit à gigoter pour qu'il sorte d'elle, pour qu'il la lâche.

Pour toute réponse, Spike attrapa ses bras et les plaqua violemment de chaque côté de son visage. Le frottement du tapis lui brûla les coudes.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Buffy !

Ses yeux dans les siens, son souffle sur sa bouche, il serrait ses poignets si fort que, si elle n'avait pas été la Tueuse, il lui aurait probablement brisé les os.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Maintenant ! Je veux te l'entendre dire.

Les yeux de Buffy brillaient de larmes de frustration, de colère et de désir. Elles se mirent à couler, et les sentir dévaler ses joues accentua la rage de la jeune femme. Elle cracha d'une voix brusque :

- Je veux que tu me prennes ! Prends-moi !

Elle projeta son buste vers celui du vampire et leurs visages se cognèrent. Buffy se mit à sangloter, ruant de plus belle :

- Prends-moi, Spike, baise-moi !

Spike lâcha prise et les mains de Buffy s'échappèrent pour le gifler, le frapper, lui faire le plus mal possible. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et les écrasa entre ses dents. Elles étaient gonflées, humides de larmes et de désir. Il fit jouer ses dents jusqu'à les déchirer. Enfin, il s'en arracha et gifla Buffy à son tour. Il voulait l'entendre parler, encore. D'ordinaire, elle n'était pas si prolixe : de ces filles qui semblaient croire que parler de sexe leur salissaient la bouche, il arrivait tout juste à lui soutirer une approbation monosyllabique. Il s'agrippa à ses épaules et poussa sa queue plus profondément en elle, avec force. Il voulait l'entendre parler.

- Pourquoi, Buffy ? Pourquoi je devrais te prendre, hein ? Dis-le !

Elle pleurnichait comme une gamine, les joues rougies, comme une enfant prise en faute. Sa voix vacillait, misérable :

- Parce que j'en ai besoin... J'ai besoin de ça, Spike...

Il crut qu'il allait jouir sur le champ lorsqu'elle murmura les mots qu'il attendait depuis des mois :

- J'ai besoin de toi...

Alors, comme on exauce le voeu d'une mariée en la portant à bout de bras jusqu'à la chambre nuptiale, Spike se retira, releva Buffy devant lui et, écartant fermement ses fesses meurtries par la brûlure du tapis, il s'enfonça en elle comme elle le voulait. Comme il l'avait deviné.

Spike ferma les yeux, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper un léger râle. C'était si étroit... Et ces petits jeux l'avaient tellement excité. Il aurait pu éjaculer, là, tout de suite. Mais il devait se retenir, donner à son amante le plus de plaisir possible... Surtout après cette déclaration qu'il avait tant attendue. Au point de croire qu'elle ne viendrait jamais.  
Il laissa glisser ses mains froides sur les hanches de Buffy et, en guidant une jusqu'à son sexe, il se mit à masser le bourgeon de chair qui commandait son plaisir. Elle était si humide... Elle mouillait comme jamais.

Buffy sentait son plaisir se déverser sur les doigts du vampire. Enfin prise, complète, emplie avec douleur... Elle mouillait comme jamais. La douleur était le prix de la jouissance.  
Elle sentait la queue de Spike la perforer littéralement. Il l'avait possédée sans préparation, comme elle le voulait. Appuyée à lui, tendue en arrière, elle pouvait sentir chaque nerf de son corps se plier de plaisir ou de souffrance... Peut-être ne faisait-elle plus la différence. C'était une sensation... Elle voulait juste ressentir.  
Les doigts de Spike courraient entre ses cuisses, s'enfonçant en elle au même rythme que son sexe qui se mouvait entre ses fesses. Qui se frayait un passage dans la partie la plus intime de son être, dans ses entrailles. Buffy gémit, trop fort.  
Elle voulait que ça continue. Elle voulait que ça dure toujours.

A un moment donné, elle leva les yeux et elle se vit.  
Dans le miroir de l'entrée, on pouvait apercevoir une silhouette, complètement nue, sur le sol du salon. C'était elle. Spike n'était pas reflété par le miroir. Elle était seule.  
Alors Buffy descendit sa main pour presser celle de Spike contre elle et, dans un cri profond, rauque, elle hurla son orgasme.

------------------

Ce fut la caresse froide de l'air sur son visage qui réveilla Spike. C'était l'aube. Il allait bientôt faire jour.  
Il laissa glisser son regard vers Buffy, qui regardait droit devant elle, absorbée par il ne savait quoi. Il la trouva belle.  
Lui était extatique. Il l'avait retrouvée. Cette nuit, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il l'y avait obligée. Tout ne pouvait qu'aller mieux, désormais.  
Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, emmitouflés dans son manteau de cuir sur les marches sur lesquelles ils s'étaient si souvent assis ensemble. Sur les marches sur lesquelles il l'avait consolée quand elle avait appris la maladie de sa mère. Sur les marches sur lesquelles il avait pleuré sa mort tous les soirs, la clope à la bouche, s'extrayant du deuil institutionnalisé qui régnait dans la maison.  
Et aujourd'hui, ces marches-là les voyaient enlacés.

Buffy se releva, quittant la matrice du manteau de cuir. Elle ne savait pas comment le lui dire, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Ils avaient été si près du désastre, cette nuit, elle criant son orgasme dans la maison... Cette maison où sa soeur était endormie. Cette maison où elle avait un rôle à tenir, où elle devait être elle-même.  
Et elle ne pourrait jamais être elle-même dans les bras du vampire. Une partie d'elle-même y aspirait peut-être, mais les autres... Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Ce n'était juste pour personne.  
Buffy regarda Spike se relever à son tour, espérant qu'il comprendrait tout seul. Peut-être, si elle le regardait comme ça...

Il comprit tout de suite.  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent ; pas de surprise, non : pas vraiment ; mais de désillusion, sans doute. A nouveau.  
Il fit un pas vers elle. A nouveau.

- Tu mouilles encore, amour...

Buffy lui adressa un sourire triste et, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui faire le plus coûteux des aveux, elle murmura :

- Je n'arrêterai jamais.

Alors, tout doucement, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa.

Arrivé au pied du perron, Spike fixa la ligne d'horizon, encore pâle. La rangée de maisons banlieusardes la lui cachait en partie. C'était un autre jour à Sunnydale : les artères de la ville allaient s'animer, la vie inonder ses veines... Et lui, il allait rentrer, à l'ombre de sa crypte.  
Il se retourna pour regarder encore une fois Buffy ; Buffy qui se tenait en haut des marches. Elle s'était tapie dans l'ombre, dans l'espace ouvert entre la cuisine et le jardin. Alors, Spike sut.

Il pourrait bien la prendre autant de fois qu'il le voudrait. Elle le baiserait toujours.

**Fin**

... Vous connaissez la suite.


End file.
